The present invention relates to backlights for liquid crystal displays and preferably for liquid crystal displays as used, for example, in fuel dispensers. Liquid crystal displays are electronic devices having areas which can be modified in accordance with electrical signals input on pins to vary their light-transmissivity. This feature is used in various devices to visually display information for human interpretation. In order to function under all viewing conditions, however, a rear light source is required so that the variations in the transmissivity provided by the liquid crystal display (hereinafter "LCD") may be perceived.
Various devices for providing light to the rear of an LCD have been proposed, but none appear to provide the advantages of the present invention.
In particular, when installed in certain environments where light conditions vary, such as a gasoline dispenser, the light through the LCD must be fairly intense in order to be seen in worst case conditions. An incandescent light source is preferred because of cost factors, they require no ballast, and are compatible with various mounting schemes. Also a reflector is provided to maximize the effective use of the light emitted by the incandescent lamp.
However, incandescent lamps do have certain drawbacks including the generation of heat. Moreover, incandescent lamps are subject to more frequent failure and needing replacement. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a backlight assembly to assist in coping with these drawbacks.